1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an optical component that is provided with an optical element and an optical element holding component that holds this optical element.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, lenses (i.e., optical elements) that are used in optical instruments such as endoscopes and cameras are fixed to the optical instrument via a lens case (i.e., an optical element holding component). These lens cases which are used to fix a lens in position are conventionally manufactured using resin materials or metal materials.
Lens cases that use resin materials make use of the superior moldability of resin, and are manufactured via an injection molding process. They have the advantage of having superior productivity compared with lens cases that use metal materials. The lens case for an endoscope described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-122498 is known as a lens case which uses this type of resin material.
Lens cases that use metal materials are manufactured via a cutting process or a die-cast process, and have the advantage of having superior strength and durability compared to lens cases that use resin materials. The lens case for an endoscope described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-075341 is known as a lens case which uses a metal material.
Moreover, the lens cases for cameras described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2004-148525, 2007-140401, and 2004-147032 are known as lens cases which use a resin material or a metal material.